RvB: The Story of Lost Solders
by AuthorDude99
Summary: Each Freelancer has a past, but not many have asked. But there are questions that must be answered. Why did CT join the Insurrection? When did Tex become ruled by Omega? Caboose had a brother and both were Freelancers? What has Florida seen that none have? Does anyone understand South? Well, I could answer all that right now, but you'll have to find that out for yourself.


**Starting off my account is one of the only characters in Red Vs. Blue I feel sympathy toward: Agent South Dakota. And I can feel the hate you giving me right now.**

* * *

**Character profile (note: this is my own estimations on South's character; this might not, if not defiantly, pure fiction. You have been warned).**

**Name: South Dakota**

**Real name: Samantha "Sam" Lebert**

**Age: 21**

**Hair color: blond**

**Skin color: light**

**Eye color: cyan**

**Height: 5'10**

**Armor enhancement: Domed Energy Shield**

**Relatives: North Dakota (brother)**

* * *

**_Chapter summery: South has had a though life, a hard life, a bad life, but when did all of that begin? Did it start in her childhood, or did durning her Freelancer days? It takes someone with an ear too listen to understand why she's like that. And she's about that someone._**

* * *

_Mother of Invention, rec room, South's POV  
_

I storm in to the room, helmet in hand. I throw it at the wall in rage. The nerve! Who do they think they are!?

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice asks. I turn around to see the forest green and gray Freelancer I've come to know as Agent Oak.

"They're all criminals!" I outburst.

"I'm gonna need more input than that," Oak states.

"The Director said that I couldn't go on any missions with out North," I vent, "there are 46 other agents in this project I could go with on missions. 48 if you count DC and Wash."

"49," Oak corrects.

"What?" I ask.

"If you count Agent X, there are 49 other agents you could accompany on missions," Oak explains. Agent X is about as real as James Bond, but he doesn't believe that.

_"Agents South Dakota and Oklahoma, report to the bridge for briefing," _we hear the voice of the Director on the intercom.

"That's us," Oak states, getting up. He walks over and picks up my helmet and gives it to me. "You'll need this," he states.

"Let's go," I say, taking my helmet.

* * *

_The Bridge_

We walk across the room to see The Director and Consular, ready with mission, for sure.

"Director, do you have a mission for us?" I ask.

"Yes, we believe that it would proactive to see if you can work with a partner that isn't family," the Consular answers.

"Well, what's the mission?" Oak asks.

"The Insurrection lieutenant, Varis Trist, has made a move against us by obtaining a classified peace of Freelancer software we will only call the Alpha," the Director reports, "we would prefer to send the others in your team, Agent South, but they are already one on a subsequent mission of the same importance."

"How did they get hold of the Alpha?" I ask with an edge in my voice.

"We can only assume it was through a leek, but we do not know who it is," the Consular says. Knowing them, they already know who the leek is, they just don't want to tell us.

"Do we at least know the location of Trist?" Oak asks.

"Yes," the Director answers, "he has commandeered the Freelancer station _Angel of Death_. This station contains weapons, information, and armor. The objective: recover the Alpha and destroy the station if you cannot eliminate the Insurrectionists. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir," Oak & I say.

"Dismissed!" the Director orders.

* * *

_Hanger bay_

We've made it to the hanger to get ready for the mission. Between that time, Oak had taken off his helmet, which he had put under his arm. I've always like his face. Forest green eyes, unkempt brown hair, five o'clock shadow. God, what is happening to me?

"You ready for this?" Oak asks, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Um? Oh, yeah, I'm ready," I reply.

"Good," he says, putting on his helmet.

We both grab our guns and head for the Pelican. As we board the ship, I notice the there isn't a pilot. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way.

"I'll navigate, you fly," Oak says, "I crashed every time I was in the flight-Sim."

"Okay," I laugh, sitting down in the pilot seet. What kinda moron crashes every time he's in a flight-Sim?

"This is Pelican 375, requesting permission to launch," I spoke into radio.

"_375_, y_ou have permission to launch,_" FILSS reported. With this, I lift off.

* * *

_Pelican drop ship 375, 20 minutes later_

"You know, if the Director really only wanted to let on missions with your brother, he wouldn't have let you on this mission," he said.

"It's a rare circumstance," I state, "North's already on a mission."

"Still, he considers you an agent, with or without your brother," Oak states.

"Even if you're right, that doesn't mean everyone else does," I say, "and I know for sure that even you don't understand what it's like to have a twin; because if you did, he would have followed you here."

"Actually, I do," Oak corrects, "I have a twin brother."

"What?" I say surprised. He never told me.

"Yeah, he actually tried to join," he continues.

"So, what stop him?" I ask.

"He was a pacifist," my temporary partner surprises me. A pacifist trying to join a military operation? What has to be going through you brain for that to happen?

"So, what happened to him?" I ask.

"I hear he's working as a medic for Sim-troopers," Oak says.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't drop him," I say with the best comfort I can give.

"I'm just glad I don't have to see him all the time," Oak says in voice that tells him that he's joking.

"Yeah, that would be awful," I add. We then exchange a laugh, but not for long, for we'd arrived at the _Angel of Death_.

"_Pelican dropship, this is Freelancer station _Angel of Death, _state your being here you you'll be blown outta the sky,_" a voice on the radio threatens.

"I'll handle this," Oak reassures me. "We're here to deliver medical supplies, that's all," Oak says in a voice that means that he's looking to avoid a fight.

"_I'm just kidding about the blowing up thing," _the radio voice says, _"you can land in hanger C."_

"Thanks," Oak says, ending the transmission.

"Where did you learn that voice?" I ask.

"From my brother," he smirks.

When then proceed to land in the hanger we were assigned. After this, he head to the airlock and aim our guns, ready to fire as soon as it opens. It opens and we dismount, guns a blazing. The Insurrectionists lay down fire, hard. We take cover behind some crates.

"South, grenade!" Oak orders.

"Roger!" I reply, chucking a sticky grenade one of solders. As it lands, he tries to get it off, but it blows up, taking some of his friends with him.

"Well done, Freelancers!" we hear a smooth, sadistic voice say from the other side of the crates, "I will have to kill the monitor who let you in."

"Give us the Alpha and we'll just put you jail, not Hell," Oak says

"Sorry, I'm using him right now," the voice says. Him?

"You're Trist, aren't you," I ask him.

"That's right," he says. We get up to see a Insurrectionist with a Mark VI helmet. Where did he get that?

"And you're about to know what I can do," Trist continues, "isn't that right, Alpha?"

We see a small, blue figure appear on the terrorist's shoulder and say "if you insist."

Trist pulls out a couple of pistols and shoots at us. So we do what any normal person would do: RUN! Reason? HE'S GOT DAMN GOOD AIMING!

"I can take him!" Oak insists, turning to run at Trist.

"Oak!" I yell.

Oak activates his Hardlight shield, pulls out an assault rifle and changes. His shield absorbs several shots, but Trist uses angles shoot it out. Damn it, I gotta help him. I jump to Oak and active my domed shield, keeping some of the shots from hitting either of us. It doesn't last long, but when it fades, Oak and I run in opposite directions, him take Trist's left flank, I taking the right. The bullets we fire are stopped by arm shield that Trist appears to have made from Freelancer tech. I get creative and make a domed energy shield around Trist.

"I can't hold it forever!" I state, "find a way to keep him from using that stuff!"

"I got an idea!" Oak says after a few seconds. I don't think it's gonna work; mainly because he came up with it some two seconds.

I drop the shield, and Oak punches Trist's helmet off and punches him really hard in the face, knocking him out.

"How did you know that would work?" I ask.

"From what I can see, the Alpha appears to be an AI," Oak explains, "and AIs are only useful when you have a helmet on, according to my research. Without an AI, he couldn't get use his mods. Now all we need to do is get the Alpha out."

"Could you please stop referring to me as if I wasn't in the room," the Alpha says as his hologram appears.

"I'll make sure he doesn't try anything stupid," I say, taking the Alpha's chip out off Trist's helmet and put in my belt.

"Looks like we might see you a little higher in the leader board," Oak suggests, picking up Trist.

* * *

_Mother of Invention, briefing room_

"Your mission was successful," the Director says, "you recovered the Alpha and captured Trist. Good work."

"Thank you, sir," Oak and I say.

"Consular, update the leader board," the Director orders.

"Yes, Director," he complies. But instead of putting me higher on the leader board, I get kick off it to make room for Tex.

"I thought you said the mission was successful, sir?!" I ask with my voice dripping with anger.

"Yes, but you allowed the enemy to exploit the Alpha," the Director explains, "that may have cost us."

"Okay, I can kinda see that, but what's with putting the rookie on the list?" Oak asks, "it makes no practical sense!"

"Agent Texas completed all objectives on her first mission," the Director explains, "the is something that very few agents have accomplished."

"Hey, I completed all the objectives on my first mission and you didn't do that!" Oak strikes back, "There's something else going on, isn't there?"

"You are dismissed, agents," the Director snaps.

As we leave the room, Oak throws his combat knife at the Consular's datapad. I would have done that if I brought my knife.

"I thought you two were terrific," Someone with a southern accent says from the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snap, drawing my pistol. He steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to have white and blue armor.

"The name's Hardy Allison," he says, "but the rumors say my name is Agent X."

"Holy shit!" Oak exclaims, "I'm in the presence of Agent X. Oh, my God." What a fan boy.

"So, why are you here?" I ask, lowering my pistol.

"I need a partner, and I was hoping to find one here," Hardy explains, "I thought one of you might be of use."

"I would be honored to be your partner," I say.

"No, I need someone who can works well with another," X says, "that means I need someone I can trust. Agent Oklahoma?"

"When do I start?" he asks.

"Right now," X says, leading Oak out of the room.

"Well, wish me luck, South," he says, exiting the room.

Don't believe it; Oak's gone. I sit on a char, looking at the leader board. That thing has brought me nothing but trouble and misery. They're gonna pay someday.

* * *

**Well, that's a good first chapter. Oh, the first one who can figure out who Oak's twin is, get's a shout out the next one-shot.**

**Dedicated song: Sick of it by Skillet.**

**Well, that's all from me. Don't feed the trolls, and I'll see ya later, lovelies!**

**Next: Frolida (yes, he'll be in this).**


End file.
